


Eye Contact

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Afterward, Rau showers and Athrun tries to figure things out.





	Eye Contact

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ketmakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketmakura/gifts).



> A prompt and request - 'eye contact is the best accessory', for both dog_daies and [Ket]. 
> 
> January 1, 2012

Exhausted. Stickycold.

Athrun Zala feigned sleep. What good it would do once the shower stopped running, he didn't know. He barely knew what happened - well, not in the sense that it made a lot of sense - otherwise, he knew exactly what happened.

The subject was that of dozens of whispered hallway conversations and coded text messages. There were no hard or fast rules against this sort of thing - ZAFT was a militia, after all, not a true military, in that sense. And besides, when it came to commanders, everyone looked the other way.

He wondered about a multitude of things - if he would be asked to leave, if it would happen again - if he was any good or just confused and enthusiastic in the pitch dark of the room.

But the light was on in the bathroom - Athrun could see it under the door... Maybe, if he stayed still, he could get a peek at the Commander's face. Maybe...

The shower turned off a moment later and Athrun tensed.

It wasn't that he wasn't fond of the Commander and certainly, it wasn't like he hadn't wanted the experience. Already, and almost embarrassingly, his body was ready again.

The Commander would probably just chuckle and send him back to his own quarters, though, Athrun thought, still feigning sleep...

When the bathroom door opened, there was far too much backlight to do anything aside from cast the Commander's face into shadows and the towel he was using to dry his curly blond hair didn't help at all. And then the bathroom light was off again. Athrun heard the towel hit the floor.

Then he heard Le Creuset's soft chuckle before his name... before feeling weight on the bed.

He knew the Commander was appraising him, somehow, in the dark. Perhaps because it was dark.

He was asked if he was awake.

Athrun murmured a response, good enough, he figured, when the weight on the bed shifted and the Commander's fingers raked through his hair.

He wasn't very cold anymore. Or... very tired. He was asked if he wanted to shower first. And he could feel Le Creuset's breath on his face. If there had been any light, they would have been staring into each other's eyes.

Athrun shivered and closed his eyes.

Le Creuset found the proof of Athrun's continued arousal.

And no, he was certainly no longer tired.


End file.
